Where My Heart Leads Me
by DisneyFan2000
Summary: It finally seems like Belle and Adam are receiving the fairytale ending they deserve until Belle is suddenly kidnaped. Belle will have to make uneasy alliances with people from her and Adam's past if she hopes of reuniting with her true love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, thanks for reading my first story. I am new to Fanfiction, so any constructive criticism you can give me would be amazing. I hope you enjoy!

Also sorry to the people who originally read my story, I did some edits so now there's some new twists (check back to chapter two for a big one).

Just a quick note-

I do not own any of the recognizable characters, settings, etc., in this story. All rights belong to disney.

* * *

Belle's POV

Why is it that human nature can turn a good thing into something so bad? We make such beautiful things, but insist upon destroying them. We let fear and vengeance control us. Human nature brought my true love and I together, but it could also tear us apart.

Standing on the balcony connected to my bedroom, I enjoy the beautiful spring air. You can see the whole kingdom from my balcony, and it gives you a gorgeous view of the lush countryside and small villages. I love to look at my old small town from there, and occasionally I can see the triplets milling about in their bright dresses, or the baker with his tall hat. Sometimes I miss that simpler life, but I know that this is where I truly belong. Before I met the Beast, I didn't know who I was, but now that I found Adam, I know who I am.

From there I also have a perfect view of my old cottage. Now that Adam and are married and I am princess I officially live in the castle. My father is also allowed to live at the castle, but he often makes trips back home. He mostly only goes for blueprints and spare parts for his inventions. Now that he doesn't have to work the land anymore, he has plenty of time to tinker with the royal engineers on his inventions. They accepted him whole heartedly. He's created so many useful things like a water transportation system for the rooftop garden and a broom that also has a dusting, mopping, and soap feature for the maids. He loves it here.

As I stare at the villages and think to myself, a now awake Adam quietly sneaks up behind me. When he wraps his arms around my waist I jump and make a tiny yelp. He likes to sleep in late so I wasn't expecting him up this early. He quickly spins me around, making me lose my balance, but he catches me.

"Bonjour ma cherie," he says with a big grin, "Did I scare you?"

I hate to admit defeat, but I reply with a sigh, "Maybe, just a little bit."

"Think of it this way, I, a valiant knight, saved you from a sudden gust of wind that was about to push you over the ledge! And do you know what chivalrous knights deserve from the maiden they just saved?" Adam replies.

"I think I have an idea, but this valiant knight might have to refresh my memory," I say with a little giggle.

"Every knight deserves a kiss from his beautiful maiden," he says. He smiles even more and starts to lean in when I turn myself around and face the kingdom again.

"But valiant knights also apologize for scaring their maidens before they saved them," I reply.

He sighs, "Ah, a beautiful and intelligent maiden, whatever shall I do. Well, I do apologize for frightening you. How ungentleman-like of me. Now, do I get that kiss you promised?"

Without speaking I spin around and passionately kiss him. I take him by surprise and we fall over. I can't resist. Kissing him makes me feel alive and sweeps me off my feet every time. He returns the kiss with just as much passion. When we release, we both collapse in a fit of giggles.

Adam speaks first, "What is it about you that takes my breath away whenever I kiss you?"

"Maybe its the fact that I just knocked you over," I helpfully reply.

"No I think its just you," he says with a smile.

We both collapse into another kiss, then just lay there on the balcony peacefully. We lay there for what seems only a moment when Mrs. Potts comes in with our breakfast.

She jumps when she enters the room seeing us on the floor, "Oh my! Sorry to disturb you two love birds, I just leave your breakfast at the door." She gives a little giggle then exits the room. We both laugh then get up.

"I wish that didn't have to end," I say.

"Me too, but since the coronation is coming up soon and all of the attendants have become madmen about it I guess it had to happen sometime," he replies. He looks happy, but slightly disappointed that the moment ended.

I sigh, "Right, the coronation," The coronation was supposed to happen sooner, but Adam and I both agreed that since I was still getting acquainted to the castle and he was still getting back into being a royal again that we would postpone it. We decided the village governments that had been set up in Adam's absence could continue to govern for a little while more. "Adam?" I ask.

"Yes dear?"

"I know that the coronation is coming up soon but do you think that we could go to the town and maybe go to the orphanage or to the school to see how it's running?" I ask. I recently started up a school system in the kingdom to give the children in the town a brighter future than farming and hard labor. So far the system has been working well, but I always love to check up on it, and the kids love it when Adam and I visit.

"I would love to, but since the coronation is in three days, the servants are in an uproar. I would never hear the end of it from my advisors, especially Cogsworth. You should go though, the children would love it, and I know how much you love to spend time in the village," he replied.

"Fine, I wish you could come though," I say.

We both go to our closets and get dressed. I put on my old blue dress. I don't like to dress extravagantly when I go to the village. Since winter just ended and it is still slightly chilly in France during the spring, I also put on a thin ruby red cloak. I come out and fix my hair at my vanity when I see Adam come out of his closet. He looks handsome in a loose blue shirt and beige trousers.

He walks up behind me and says, "I always loved you in that dress. You were wearing it when I first saw you and my first thought was that you looked so beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I reply.

He gives me a kiss with a smile, "Have fun in the village, I'll get some guards to accompany you." Although I hated having to take the guards, I knew they were necessary. After my old village got over the fact that their town hero, Gaston, was dead, they realized that he was no hero and forgave both Adam and I. Though most of the town forgave me, there were still a few who didn't forgive us, and we always had to be cautious. I always felt safer with Adam around, but I guess today guards would just have to do.

"Hope all goes well with the plans, I'll see you tonight when I get back from the village. Maybe I'll bring you back some of the croissants from the baker that you love so much." Although the royal cooks did an excellent job with the food, Adam thought that the baker in my old town made the best croissants. I pecked him on the cheek, "I love you."

"I would love that. I love you, too," he replied. He hurried out of the door. We could both hear Cogsworth and yelling outside of our door.

I retrieved my breakfast from outside and quickly ate. I then went down to the foyer to leave for the village. My two guards, Jaques and Pierre, were already waiting for me at the entrance. We retrieved our horses. I much preferred horses to a stuffy carriage. We then set off towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Belles POV

As soon as we enter the village I am swarmed by villagers. Jaques helps me get off my horse and I start talking to some of the villagers. Many ask me about problems they are having. I make a mental note of them in the back of my mind so I remember to tell Adam. Young girls also come and ask me about being a princess. Their faces light up when they speak and my heart melts. I give them all hugs then continue on my way.

When I finally make it to the school I greet the tutor, who is my dear friend Michael. He was one of my best friends when I was little before I moved to this village. When I started up the school system in all of the villages I asked if he would be the tutor in my old village, and he happily obliged. Its been so great to be able to see him so often, and with my royal duties as queen slowly approaching, I've been trying to spend as much time with him as I can.

"Michael, how are you!" I exclaim.

"Belle, your glowing, you look amazing! I'm doing very well. You didn't tell me your village had such wonderful children in it," he replies.

"Thats great, Michael. How is your wife, I hear you have a child on the way."

He looked positively radiant when he said, "The rumors you hear are true. Jaquline and I are expecting in the winter."

"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaim as we share a hug. "Michael?" I ask, suddenly becoming very fidgety.

"Yes, Belle?" He notices my expression and I see a look of worry flash across his face.

"You're one of the only friends I've ever had, and I really need your opinion right now," I reply cautiously, "I've been meaning to tell Adam, but I'm worried about how he'll take what I'm about to tell you. I want your opinion on wether I should tell him now or later."

"Of course Belle, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" He asks.

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this, so I guess I'll just blurt it out," I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Michael looks speechless for a moment as a smile creeps up his face. He suddenly give a holler than lifts me up. "My goodness Belle this is amazing news! Why didn't you tell Adam sooner!"

"I was worried with all the stress that's been on him lately. I'm not sure if he's ready to be a father yet. I don't know if I would be able to live if he left me. Do you think I should tell him?" I worriedly ask.

"Belle, if there is one thing I have learned about your relationship with Adam, it's that he'd never leave you. You mean the world to him. I think this baby will just strengthen your love. You will make great parents," he says.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"I know so," he replies.

"Thank you, Michael, that's exactly what I needed to hear." We embrace in a hug.

The children all scream,"Belle!" And we realize that we forgot about the kids and we have to turn our attention back on the kids. We both laugh at how we forgot.

I greet all of the children, answer any questions they may have, and then take over the lessons for today. Michael was working on reading with the children, and I jump right in. The children all seem so interested in learning and I feel so proud at all I have accomplished.

As I see the sun lower in the sky I realize that it is almost time for dinner and that I have to get back to the castle. I say goodbye to Michael and the children and make my way to the baker to grab Adam's croissants.

I can see the bakery in the distance when suddenly, a cloaked figure stops me. My guards immediately come to attention and grab the figure. I am startled at first, but then I see the person. They have a broad body, so I guess it is a man. He won't reveal his face but when I look at his arm I see his left arm is completely limp. I realize that he is disfigured and can't hurt me.

Pierre asks me, "What should we do with him, Your Highness."

Appalled, I order my guards to let him go. "Release him, this man is disfigured, he can do no harm to me, let him speak."

Reluctantly, Pierre and Jaques let him go. The man falls to the ground. I still can't see his face. Not wanting to see him harmed, I run over to help him. Both Jaques and Pierre watch me carefully. I help him up and try to look under his hood, but all I see is a dark outline of a face.

"What do you need monsieur," I ask.

I hear a raspy voice come from the man, "Please, help my child. After my wife left me, I had to raise my poor son on my own. He has become very sick, and I cannot pay for a doctor. Please help me, he is all I have left."

Heartbroken at this man's suffering, I agree. "Please take me to your child, monsieur," I say.

"Merci, merci madam!" He exclaims. We make our way towards a small shack next to the tavern that Gaston used to frequent. I shiver when I remember the big, arrogant brute that was Gaston. The man slows as he stares at the tavern, then seems to snap out of it. As we near the shack, I see the extent of his poverty.

The dark, old and rotting wood is starting to crumble in places. The roof of his house is in shambles, with a large hole in it. The door is barely hanging on its hinges. It looks like if the wind blew too hard the entire house would crumble. I felt so horrible for this man. What sick twist of fate made him live like this?

Not wanting to scare the child, I tell my guards, "Please stay outside, make sure no one comes in. I will yell if I need you."

Jaques replies, "But Your Majesty, I-"

"I don't want to scare the child, and please, call me Belle," I say.

"Yes your-," I give him a stern look, "Belle."

With my guards standing at the door, I head inside with the man. In the dimness I can make out a small figure laying on a straw mattress on the floor.

"May I?" I ask. The man gestures that I may. I head over to the bed. I can hear him walk up behind me. I gently wake up the child then try to take the covers off of his head. He tries to keep them on.

With a small giggle I ask, "Bonjour, my name is Belle. I want to help you, but I need to see you, will you take off your covers?"

I see his head nod under the sheets. He slowly takes off his covers. When I turn his head to see his face, I am shocked to see none other than LeFou, Gaston's loyal follower. He disappeared when Gaston died. He has a malicious grin on his face.

Before I could even breath, a huge hand grabs my neck in a choke hold. I am turned and I see the disfigured man straighten out into a towering form. His hood falls off. I see a horrible face, half of it completely deformed. From the half that isn't deformed I can make out a face. After a second of thinking I realize who it is. The man who I never wanted to see again. Gaston.

I start to panic, desperately trying to release his grip, trying to scream, anything, but his grip is too tight. Black spots begin to dance over my vision.

A voice filled with hatred fills my ears, "Did you miss me, ma cherie?" That is the last I hear before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV

Royal matters always bored Adam half to death. The coronation would be fine, as he insisted, but all of the servants and advisors insisted it be perfect. Cogsworth and would fit over the tiniest thing. Would the flowers be blue or red? Should they serve fish and lobster or gumbo? Who would be invited and where would they sit? Rapunzel and Eugene were close family friends, so they would have to come, but Lumiere insisted that they not sit next to the Duke of Weslton, a close trading partner.

All of their concerns were white noise in my mind, all I really care about during the coronation is Belle. I was worried about how she would take it. She wasn't used to this much pressure. Sometimes I worried so much about her. I decided to ask about it, since she was a close friend of Belle. After the day's meeting about the coronation, I pulled her aside.

"You're a close friend of Belle's, right?' I asked.

She replies, "Why of course dear."

"Do you think that I should be dragging Belle into being royalty. I love her more than anything in the world, but I don't want her to be stressed, or to be overwhelmed with all of her duties. What if I was wrong to bring her into this. What if she thinks it's too much and leaves me. What if-," I ramble on.

interrupts me, "Calm down Adam. Belle is the strongest woman I know, and she loves you more than you could ever imagine. She will make a beautiful queen, and I know she'll never leave your side. Whatever pressure she faces, you will both work it out together."

I realize she was right. "I am being foolish!," I curse to myself.. Me of all people should know that Belle is strong. That was one of the things that made me love her. I felt much more at ease.

"Thank you, I was a fool to not realize that," I said.

"No problem. Speaking of Belle, where is she, I noticed she wasn't at the meeting. Did she go into town?" Mrs. Potts asks.

"Yes she did," I answer, "Although it's almost dinner and she's not back yet. We've been out later than that before, but she was always with me." I realize that what I said was true and start to worry a bit. She's capable of being alone, but I still worried.

Just as Mrs. Potts was about to answer, two guards burst into the room. They came straight up to me and I realized that they were the guards I sent with Belle. They rushed straight up to me.

Before they had a chance to say anything I immediately ask, "Where is Belle? You were assigned to be with her until she found me."

The first one, Pierre, quickly spit out, "We were on our way home and a beggar man came up to us to stop Belle. We grabbed him, but Belle commanded to let him go. She asked what he needed and he said he had a sick son, so we went to his shack and she told us to wait outside so we wouldn't scare the child. We waited for 30 min and-"

"I don't care about that nonsense, just tell me, WHERE IS BELLE?!" My beastly tendencies came back as I increasingly began to worry about where my wife had gone every second he kept talking.

The other guard, Jaques, piped up, "Your Majesty, Belle was kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4

Belle's POV

I wake up to the sound of horse hooves. My abdomen feels very sore and my head hurts as we continue to ride. When I fully wake up I realize the origin of my soreness. I am slung over a man's shoulder. I remember that I was choked by a man, thats why my head hurt, but who was the man... realization hits me. It was Gaston, I am on Gaston, he kidnapped me.

I try to scream, but I am gagged. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he tied both my hands and feet together. Then he realizes I am awake.

"So our little Sleeping Beauty has decided to wake up now has she," he chuckles, "Don't worry, we're almost home. In the distance I see a cabin surrounded by trees. We must be in a forest. The cabin upon first glance looks cold and desolate. Many of the windows are cracked, there's hole in the walls and the roof, and the chimney has now crumbled into a pile of bricks. There is no sign of life. You would hardly be able to tell if anyone was in there.

When we get closer I realize their is a strange aura coming from the house. An almost invisible dome is placed around it. You wouldn't be able to see it if the sun wasn't reflecting off of it. Gaston's horse heads straight for the force field at full speed. I brace myself for the impact, but it never comes. All I feel is a coldness and despair that has swept through me. I slowly open my eyes when the horse stops and realize that we have passes through the dome. It must be magic for us to be able to pass through it, but the coldness and despair I felt when we passed through must mean it is a magic of a dark variety.

Gaston roughly throws me off his shoulder onto the ground, then goes to tie up the horse. He then picks me up bridal style, which disgusts me. The only person who ever does that to me is Adam. He takes me to the inside of the cabin. It looks just as cold and desolate as the outside, and only has a wooden bed, a table, and two chairs. LeFou comes in behind us.

"LeFou, tie her to the bed," Gaston orders. LeFou works diligently. He seems much more content being back with Gaston. I only saw him once after Gaston's "death". He was drunk and wandering without a purpose. He looked so lost. Gaston told him everything he had to do, he didn't have a purpose without him. After that he disappeared.

After LeFou is done, Gaston walks over to me. He harshly grabs my chin to force me to look up at him. I open my eyes and I see his face. His disfiguration makes me think of all of the things he did to Adam and I and the repercussions he had payed for those mistakes. His handsome facade was now gone and he finally looked on the outside like he did on the inside. I try to look away before I say anything I regret, but his hand keeps my face steady.

"Finally, this feisty one is now mine," He growls, "Look at my face, don't try and turn away from me!" His torment makes me want to punch him. I look into his eyes with as much loathing as I can. He gives me a viscous sneer in return.

"Ah, there's that beautiful face. Pity it won't be that way for much longer if your 'true love' doesn't show up. You know, he was the one who made me this way. After he pushed me off that ledge, I was lucky enough to land in a river below, but my face wasn't so lucky. The fall made me look this way. My face, my arm, ruined. I tried to return to the village, but no one recognized me. With my strength and my looks gone he took away all that I had!" Gaston was now yelling. "I couldn't get any women, I couldn't hunt, I was too weak, too ugly. So I changed tactics. I waited for my strength to return, I even sold a part of my soul to a witch to enchant this cabin."

So I was right about the dome. Gaston reads the look on my face.

"So you picked up on it now did you, smart. Too smart for your own good I say. If only you were a proper young lady then both of us wouldn't be in this mess. You could've been my happy little wife, given me beautiful children, lived a comfortable life. I could've given you everything! Instead you settled for that beast! Well you were foolish to think you could get away from me that easily," he yells.

"Call me what you want, but don't you dare insult Adam. If its a fight you want, then it's a fight your going to get. I would never chose you over any beast I come across. I didn't settle to be a quiet reserved lady before, and I will not settle for it now," I spit out.

"Don't you dear speak about Gaston like that, you're nothing compared to him, you're-" says LeFou's little squeaky voice before Gaston silences him.

"Quiet you fool, this is my fight," he orders, "Now where were we, oh yes. It's a shame you had to say that, you could've made the whole situation so much easier for yourself. You're love should be here soon to come valiantly rescue you, blah, blah, blah. Maybe if he's smart he'll know to stay away, but I doubt that. Love can do so many things to you, but more often than not, all it does is hurt you." He looked very proud of his little speech. "But," he continued, "since we might have plenty of time on our hands..." he gave me a hungry look over my entire body, but stopped to rest his eyes on my chest, "And since I rarely get you to myself when your this vulnerable, might as well have some fun," he concluded. "LeFou, turn away, what is about to happen is for my eyes only."

LeFou immediately turns around when Gaston forces a kiss onto my lips. I have never been so revolted in my life. I bite down on his lips hard and continue to scream as loud as possible. He shakes it off. His kisses start trailing down my neck lower and lower.

I feel so hopeless right now without Adam. I feel the first tear fall from my face. I thought I was stronger than this, but now my body tells me to give up. Then I imagine Adam and I at our wedding. The woman standing next to him looks strong and elegant. Was the person I am right now the person he married? No. If he was in my position I know he wouldn't give up on me, so why should I do the same?

With renewed strength I prepare for my next strike when suddenly, a figure bursts through the door, "Belle!"


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV

I nearly fainted. It takes me a moment to register what the guard has said. Belle is gone reverberates in my head until what he has finally said registers in my mind. Rage blinds me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I roar. I smash Jaques against the wall. "YOUR JOB WAS TO PROTECT HER!"

"Master!" Mrs. Potts looks pale.

"YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME!" I roar.

"I know we are all panicking at this news, but you must keep your head. If you don't she might be lost forever. And Master, think about what Belle would say if she saw you like this. You've worked so hard to change yourself. She wouldn't want all of your hard work to go to waste."

I register what Mrs. Potts says with a sob. Of course she is right, but I can't live without Belle. I must keep my head if I ever want to find her.

I take a minute to attempt to calm down. With a shudder I reply, "Thank you Mrs. Potts, you are right. We must act quickly if we hope to find her. We don't have much time. But, I have to deal with these insolent fools first."

I quickly turn around to face Belle's guards. I can feel the loathing I have for them course through my veins. It takes all of the energy I have to not yell at them. "How do I deal with the two fools who did not do their job to protect the princess."

"Your Majesty, we were just following Belle's orders-" Jaques pipes up.

"How dare you call her that! That is no way to talk about the princess!" I bark. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. " You will only call her Her Majesty while you are in my presence. Now," My tone takes on a terrifying low growl, "I don't care what she told you to do, your one and only job was to keep her safe, and as far as I am concerned you failed miserably. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang you right now."

Before either of the guards have a chance to reply, Mrs. Potts intervenes, "Now Master, I know that this is a stressful time for all of us, especially you, but you are not thinking rationally. I suggest-"

"To hell with what you suggest! How dare you try and interfere with my orders!" I yell.

Mrs. Potts expression darkens, and she has an expression similar to what a mother would wear when scolding her child, "Adam! I have been with you since you were a baby, how dare you insult me like that. You are like a son to me. I will not tolerate this behavior from the soon to be king. Think about it, what would Belle say if you killed these men. Now you listen to me, you will not execute these men. You will formally release them from duty after we have found Belle. Right now we need all the help we can get."

My face sags. I know she is right. "You're right. I am sorry for my actions, I was out of line."I turn around to the guards. The look on their faces was obviously relieved that they wouldn't die, but they still looked afraid when I looked at them, "Now, as for you two, immediately alert all staff that the princess is missing. Tell Cogsworth and Lumiere to alert all villages of Belle's disappearance. All female servants will stay and attend to the castle. Male servants will search the villages. Guards will search the rest of the land. When we find Belle, you will immediately pack your bags and leave the castle grounds. Now go, and tell everyone to work quickly."

"But Your Majesty," Pierre pipes up, "What if Her Majesty is not found, when will we be released?"

My gaze turns cold, "Don't you dare say that we won't find her. If you speak another word to me, I will ignore Mrs. Potts's merciful advice and personally execute you myself." I growl. "Now, go! Before I change my mind."

Pierre and Jaques wasted no time hurrying out of the hallway. I quickly went to follow them when Mrs. Potts stops me. "Adam, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to find Belle, there is no time to waste," I say, slightly annoyed at why she's questioning me.

"Adam, I know that we are all worried about Belle, but we can't risk loosing both heirs to the throne. You have to stay here. Trust the guards," Mrs. Potts says, trying to sound soothing, but only making me more angry and frustrated.

"Trust the guards?! They were the ones who were incompetent enough to let her be kidnapped in the first place! How am I supposed to trust them!" My anger starts to flare up again, "I NEED TO FIND HER NOW! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER?!"

"ADAM!" Mrs. Potts yells. She startles me. She always has a calm and quiet disposition, and this is the first time I have ever heard her raise her voice. "Don't you DARE tell me that I don't care about Belle. I love her like she's my own. If I could see any reason for you to go out and look for her I would let you, I know that we need all the help that we can get, but I can't. Even in Belle's absence, we still need a leader, and right now the entire kingdom needs you. We can't risk loosing you to whatever took Belle. Right now the best thing that you can do for her is to lead from the castle."

I hate it when Mrs. Potts makes sense. A sob wracks through my body as I register what she says is true. "I... I can't just let her go. If she were to die-" I collapse onto the floor at the thought.

Mrs. Potts toddles over to me and tries to comfort me, "Now dearie, I am sure that we will find her, but now, when the kingdom it panicking, you need to be the strong leader that they need."

"What if I can't be the leader that they need," I ask, "It's been ten years since I did anything remotely princely, and even before I was too selfish to be a good ruler."

"Adam," Mrs. Potts reassures me, "This is what you were born to do. Whatever happened before doesn't matter now. Belle has changed you into a better man."

I sigh, stand, and brush myself off. I will do everything in my power to help Belle, "Thank you, Mrs. Potts, without you I doubt I would be able to function enough to find Belle."

Mrs. Potts gives a small chuckle, "Thats why I'm here, dearie."

Just then, Babette bursts into the room, "Your Majesty! You have a letter of dire importance."

"What makes this letter so important?" I question.

"Your majesty, it's from the kidnapper," she informs me.

I run over to where she stands and quickly snatch it. I should feel guilty that I took it from her, but I don't have time as I immediately rip open the letter.

_Dear Adam,_

_I have what you want. If you want to see her again, come alone to the servant's cabin at the abandoned hunting grounds at Avignon. _

_Yours truly,_

_The Hunter_

Belle is the only thing I can think of as I race out of the hallway and bolt to the stables. I can faintly hear Mrs. Potts yelling in the background, but the only thing I can think of is Belle.

It only takes me a few minutes to get to the stables and reach my favorite horse, Apollinaire. He is a Percheron, with a silky black coat, mane, and tail. His body is powerful and built for speed. He is only a few years old, so he is very fast.

He was born only a few years ago, when I was still a beast. Although I couldn't do much with my large hands and claws, I loved to calm myself down by taking care of the horses. I have loved horses since I was a child and they seemed to be one of the only creatures who didn't fear me. Some of the stablemen also turned into pitchforks and shovels so they could still help out with the horses.

Fortunately today I chose to ride Apollinaire today, so his saddle is still on. I immediately hop on and race out of the stables.

I immediately race towards Avignon. Fortunately, the hunting grounds are familiar to me, so I know where to go. My father used to take me there when he was teaching me how to hunt wild game. The ride normally takes about an hour at a comfortable pace, but at the rate that I am pushing Apollinaire, I might be able to make it there in about thirty minutes.

We crash through the forrest, ignoring the trail that leads to Avignon, choosing instead to take a direct path through the forest. I feel leaves and branches stinging my arms, but I can barely feel the pain. Too much adrenaline is rushing through my system. My heart beats a mile a minute when I think about Belle.

Soon, I see the hunting grounds. I race towards where I know the servant's cabin is, not wasting any time. In minutes I find it and dismount Apollinaire. Before I turn to run inside, I notice Apollinaire quickly run away. I don't care at this point, I'm so close to Belle.

I turn back around and dash inside and the first thing I see is Belle. She is struggling against a man who has forced her onto a bed. Rage and fury wells up inside of me. How dare anyone touch her!

"Belle!" I yell.

The man turns his head and I immediately recognize Gaston.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle's POV

My heart stops. "Adam!?" I gasp. No, he can't be here. I want to yell and scream at him to leave before it's too late, but I just can't find the words. _He's here_ is all I can hear in my mind. I stop squirming on the bed and realize that Gaston has also stopped moving.

Gaston climbs off of me and turns to face Adam, "Ah, I see our little guest has come to visit, now hasn't he Belle. I'm glad to see you got my letter."

I can see pure rage in Adam's eyes, "Let her go, Gaston. Your fight is with me."

"Adam! No, go now! Leave me, be safe. You have a kingdom depending you. Your people need you. Just go, please!" I gasp, finally finding my voice again. Adam turns to me and I can see tears beginning to form in his eyes. He looked more like the beast I used to know when I came in, but his eyes show his humanity.

"Belle, I-" He chokes out.

"Yes, yes lovely. Your true love has come to save you, blah, blah, blah. I DON'T CARE!" Gaston blurts, "How about you two save the dramatics and we can get down to business."

Adam's eyes turn steely again, "What do you want, money, women? Name your price."

"Hmm, tempting, but no. I have no need for those anymore. Do you know what I would really like?" He walks up to Adam and stares him right in the eye."I want to see your soul crushed. I want to see everything you love burned. Unfortunately I can't do that now, but all in due time." He pats Adam's shoulder and starts to pace around the room. The silence in the room is heavy. Adam finally breaks it.

"Gaston, you know I will do anything," I see a tear form in Adam's eye, "Just please, let her go." I see him cast me a pained glance, and I break. I know that if it comes down to it, he will let himself be imprisoned to save me, even after those 10 years being trapped in the castle. The worst part is, I don't know if there is anything that I can do to change his mind. Being helpless to help the person I love most when he is in danger makes me die a little inside.

I try to say something, anything that will change Adam's mind, but Gaston cuts me off, "I just love it when I finally have the upper hand! How about I make you an offer, if you willingly surrender yourself to me, I will let her go free. I was never really interested in Belle anyway, I just needed her to get to you."

"I will surrender myself to you. Now please, let her go," He answers without hesitation.

"NO! Adam don't do this! Please, don't do this! Everyone will be fine without me. Please leave me, don't let yourself be locked up again!" Tears stream out of my eyes and my voice is hoarse and scratchy.

With a defeated look on his face Adam asks, "Who cares about everyone else, what about me?"

"LeFou, please direct Belle out the door, our business is done," Gaston orders.

"Of course, anything for you, Gaston," replies LeFou. He grabs my arms, roughly pulls me off the bed, and starts leading me towards the door. For such a small man, he is surprisingly strong. I kick and scream, but his grip holds firm. In a desperate reach, my fingers graze Adam's before I am completely shoved out the door.

LeFou walks me out, and he keeps half-walking, half-dragging me a while longer. My tears blind me and I stumble over rocks and roots. I try to fight his grasp so I can find my way back to the cabin. Even if I escaped, I probably wouldn't be able to find my way back to the cabin. I can't see anything through my tears.

When we finally stop, LeFou carelessly tosses me on the ground. Through my tears I see LeFou grab a gun hidden in a log. I am so distracted trying to pull myself together that I don't realize that LeFou has loaded and aimed the gun at my head until I hear him cock it.

I slowly turn my head around, "LeFou?"

"Sorry, Belle," he replies, "Direct orders from Gaston." I can see by the way that he's shaking and by the look in his eyes that he obviously doesn't want to shoot me, but his loyalty for Gaston apparently outweighs his consciousness.

"LeFou you don't have to do everything Gaston tells you to. You have a choice. Please don't do this, I know you're better than this," I plead.

He hesitates to put his hand on the trigger. "I... No, don't try to brainwash me! Gaston is always their for me and he's always looking out for me!"

I feel so sorry for him that Gaston has brainwashed him into thinking that he really cared for him. "LeFou, I have seen the real Gaston. He only cares for himself. I've seen the way he treats you. He treats you like you're nothing. Please, come with me, help me save Adam and I can give you a new family, a new life away from Gaston."

"No! NO! DON'T SPEAK ABOUT GASTON LIKE THAT!" His finger quickly moves to the trigger. I turn my head, preparing for the shot to come. I hear a whinny and a sickening clump, and then a bang from the gun, but the bullet never comes. I quickly turn around.

Apollinaire stands in front of me. I look for LeFou and I see him collapsed on the ground with a nasty gash on his head. Apollinaire must have hit him with his hoof. I can see his chest slightly rising and falling, so at least he's still alive.

"Apollinaire! Good boy! Very good boy, extra apples for you!" I give him a big hug around his neck and release a sob. He gives me a triumphant look. "I don't know what I would do without you boy."

My relief is short lived when I suddenly realize that in a short while that night will fall completely and I won't be able to to find my way anywhere if I don't leave now. I should probably head out now, but what about LeFou? I look back at his fallen form. I can't leave him here to die.

I decide to quickly tie him to the back of Apollinaire. I then mount Apollinaire and start heading out of the forrest. I have no idea about how to get out of the forrest, but Apollinaire seems pretty sure of his path, so I let him lead.

After all the adrenaline of almost being shot wears off, I finally think about Adam again. I cry my eyes out, and Apollinaire slows down so I won't fall off. He's gone. He's really gone. After I cry all of the tears I have in me, fatigue hits, and the steady gallop of Apollinaire lulls me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When I saw Belle and that monster Gaston on the bed I was consumed with rage. How dare he touch her like that! She is worth so much more than his filth. Then when I looked into Belle's eyes... those eyes. They said so much with no words. Relief, hope, security, and... terror? Why would she be scared

After Belle left the cabin, I nearly died right then and there. I knew that she would be safe, and in the end that was all that mattered, but I longed so much to have her with me. I wish I could have kissed her one last time.

"This is going to be so much fun, you know. You're finally going to get what you deserve for ruining my life! You never should have fooled around with Belle in the first place. She was mine and you took her and everything else away from me!" Gaston spits at me.

"That is your problem, Gaston. It's always me, me, me, but what about everyone else around you. Who gave you the right to treat Belle like she is livestock that belongs to you. All Belle ever wanted was to be free and have a voice, to choose her own life, but you already had one planned out for her that she never wanted. She would never be able to settle for you regardless if she had met me, because you denied her one of the only things she wanted, freedom," I reply.

Gaston growls, "She is a woman, she didn't have a say in the matter. Men make all the decisions, women take care of the home and family. Women don't have the mind to make decisions. Men have been and always will be the dominate sex."

I give a light chuckle, "That was your worst mistake by far, Gaston, and trust me, you've made many. You see, the pivotal idea that you never seemed to grasp was this, Belle is not just some other woman. I don't see how anyone can be so thick-headed that they don't understand that."

Gaston's face was the color of a tomato at this point, "You can't seem to shut that big mouth of yours can you. Don't worry we'll find a way to fix that."

Suddenly a gunshot rang out. "What was that?! What did you do?!" I yell.

"You weren't honestly so naive to think that I would actually let her live! I thought I made this clear, I want to break you, and what better way to do that than killing the thing you love the most? I can't believe you couldn't see that," He gives a deep throaty laugh.

Every emotion and every human instinct I have inside of me explodes, the beast inside of me coming back to life, "NO, NO, NO! BELLE! HOW COULD YOU!" My deep screams almost imitate my old roar. When I can't scream anymore I collapse. No tears, no emotions left, just emptiness, like a deathly cold engulfing my entire body until I can barely breath. I have nothing to live for without Belle, so why feel anything. Let Gaston kill me now for all I care.

"Haha!" Gaston yells in a triumphant cheer, "I have finally broken the mighty beast. Look what this fearsome creature amounts to now. A beast too human to survive."

All I hear is white noise. There is nothing, nothing left at all.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Gaston tortured me in many ways, all painful, but I didn't notice. He cut off my long hair roughly to start with. He whipped my back, submerged me in water until I almost blacked out, cut my arms and legs. The worst though was when he showed me a portrait of Belle. It hit me hard.

After all of the things Gaston put me through, I didn't look to great either. My blue shirt was in shreds and barely hung on to my torso. My pants were torn and frayed at the edges, one leg longer than the other. My hair was in patches. The skin on my face had sunken in and I looked half-human, half-skeleton.

Even through all of the torture Gaston put me through, I couldn't feel anything. I was just a husk of a human now. I had to purpose in life, no drive. I might die any second, and I didn't care.

The only thing I could think of was regrets. Regrets that I didn't kiss her enough, or say that I loved her enough. Regrets that I didn't spend enough time with her. Regrets that I didn't hold her one last time. I knew that the more I thought about them the more they killed me inside, but I was already dead anyway, so why not?

Today, when Gaston was being particularly cruel, the sun decide to shine right on me, bathing me with warmth. I could feel my senses blur, and this warm feeling encase me, and I knew I was dying. Dying didn't feel so bad actually. So I decide to let go. _I'll be with you soon Belle_ I thought, and then it was black.


	8. Chapter 8

During the ride back, I dream. Not of Adam, of myself, or even Gaston. I dream of a woman. Her face is so beautiful she can't be human. Her golden ringlets cascade down her face, and she wears a flowing ball gown of a green so illustrious it appears to be made out of emeralds. Light and energy radiates around her.

In my mind, she repeats the same words over and over again. _Find me. Find me._ Her face remains serene and beautiful, but the way her words repeat in my mind, she sounds urgent. If it's urgent it must be about...

"Adam!" I shoot up, quickly racing out of my dream. I am sweating and breathing heavily when I wake up. I wake up in my bed back at the castle.

How did I end up here? "_Wait_," I think, "_I was at the cabin with Gaston then... Adam he came and he... sacrificed himself for me._" As I remember a new wave of tears, sobbing, and pained breathing starts. I take deep breaths to try and calm myself down. "_Then LeFou tried to shoot me, and Apollinaire must have brought me back to the castle. But what about the woman?_"

As I think to myself Mrs. Potts suddenly comes in. She glances at me and sees me awake and exclaims, "Oh my goodness, Belle!" Tears start to well up in her eyes. She gives me a motherly hug. "We were scared you wouldn't wake up! The Master went charging off after you and we all became worried sick. Then we saw you collapsed on Master's horse, with a man tied to the back."

"What did you do with the man?" I worriedly ask.

"Oh we were unsure so I decided to put him in the infirmary so he could heal from that nasty cut on his head. I was hoping you'd wake up so you could direct us about what you would like for me to do after his recovery," she replies.

I breath a sigh of relief, "He is fine where he is for now. After his recovery please have the guards escort him to a cell."

"Yes, of course, dearie. If you don't mind my asking, what did he do to deserve imprisonment?" she inquires.

"I would rather explain later," I reply. A question suddenly hits me, "Mrs. Potts, how long was I out for?"

"My dear, you were out for 2 days," she says with a worried glance.

"Has there been any news about Adam?" I implore. Mrs. Potts hesitates. "What? What is it? Have you found him?"

"Belle, we have had search parties out night and day looking for him, but there is no news about his whereabouts. I'm so sorry," Mrs. Potts gingerly pats my lap.

My mind races a mile a mintue. "I have to go find him!" I attempt to sit up, but Mrs. Potts pushes me back down. She is stronger than I expected.

"Belle Charise," Mrs. Potts says sternly, using my middle name with authority, "You have been through a nasty ordeal, child. What you need is rest. If Adam was here he would not want you running back out after what you have been thorugh."

"Melisande," I call Mrs. Potts her first name. Not many in the castle know her first name, and I only use it when I need to be serious. Her face drops. "I need to find him. Gaston is still alive, and he has Adam. He could be dead by now. I am the only one who can find him."

Mrs. Potts gasps, "Gaston?! Oh my word!" She looks as if she is having trouble breathing. "H-How? When?"

"I can't explain now, we don't have time. I need to go now. I can't loose him," I reply.

She calms down just enough to say, "Now I definitely can't let you out! If Gaston is still alive and on the loose... Belle, I know how you are feeling, but I can't let you go or we could risk loosing both of you."

"How in the world do you know what I'm going through!" I yell, finally getting frustrated. Every minute we spend arguing is another minute I could be looking for Adm.

Mrs. Pott's face sags, "I have lost my husband, too."

Immediately I snap out of my annoyance, "Oh."

She sighs, "I've managed to avoid it for 13 years, I might as well share it now," She glances at me, "16 years ago I had been married to my husband, Alexandre, for 3 years. On our anniversary, he went out hunting to find some game to cook for a special dinner that night. He never came back. I didn't realize that something was wrong until a couple hours had passed and he didn't return. I quickly alerted the village and we all went searching. I searched frantically. Two days after his disappearance, I stumbled upon a cave in the forest near our cottage. I found my husband-" she paused, letting a tear shed, then regained her composure, " I found him dead on the floor. In my despair I didn't realize that there was someone, no, something else was with me. A terrible beast attacked me, most likely the same beast that had killed Alexandre. I fled from the cave. I barely got away with my life."

"Mrs. Potts, I- I'm so sorry I didn't know," I mumble.

"It's ok, dearie. Now do you see why I can't let you go. I almost lost my life trying to find Alexandre, and if what you say about Gaston is true, it is much to dangerous for you to go. Especially when you have a child, Adam's child, on the way. Im sure he wouldn't want anything happening to you or the baby" she replies.

"What?! How did you know?" I ask, shocked.

Mrs. Potts smiles, "There was a time where I was also pregnant, you know. Mothers always know. Now, get some sleep for you and the baby, I'll be right here if you need me."

I slowly lower myself onto the bed. "_There is no chance of getting past Mrs. Potts now. I'm going to have to wait until she's asleep," _I think to myself.

Mrs. Potts tucks me in, "Goodnight dearie."

I wait for Mrs. Potts to fall asleep. I don't have to worry about falling asleep myself, there is too much on my mind to even think about sleeping. I mostly think about the woman. I have a feeling she is the only person who will be able to help me save Adam, but I'm not sure where to find her. Hopefully she'll guide me after I escape the steady watch of Mrs. Potts.

When I hear her breathing even, I get up and exit the room as quietly as I can. Once I escape my room, I follow an emergency passage Adam showed me in case there was ever a fire that leads directly to the stables to avoid the guards. There are not many anyway, with most out searching for Adam.

I put Apollinaire's saddle on and give him food before I leave. Luckily he got a good amount of rest after the two days I was asleep. I mount Apollinaire, and we race off into the night.

* * *

Fun fact- When I was looking up names for Mrs. Potts online, I wanted one with a particular meaning to describe Mrs. Potts. I decided on strength because Mrs. Potts always showed great strength when helping others even when she couldn't help herself. When I found Melisande, I saw that it meant strength, but also meant honey bee, which I thought was very fitting considering how hard she works and also her figure. I thought it was perfect, I hope you guys agree.


	9. Chapter 9

Only after I get out of the stables do I realize that I have no idea where I'm going. The Enchantress never told me how to find her. Though somehow, I'm not worried. I don't know the exact direction or place I'm going to, but all I know is I'm going in the right direction. "_The Enchantress must be leading me_," I think to myself.

After only a few minutes of racing through the forest, Apollinaire and I come up upon a clearing. In the darkness I can only make out a few details. In my heart I know this is where the Enchantress was leading me, but I can't see any sign of her. I keeps searching around the clearing for something, anything that might lead me to the Enchantress.

I can't find anything until... There. Directly in the middle of the clearing I see a doorway. It appears to be made out of pure moonlight, and I can feel energy radiating from it. I step closer to the door. Immediately I know that this is where the Enchantress wants me to go. I can feel it in my bones. I quickly walk through, and feel energy course through my veins. It feel wonderful. My arms extend, my head falls back, and my eyes close as I soak it all in.

When I open my eyes I gasp. I stand on a clear platform, and below me I can see stars and galaxies swirl below my feet. I see new stars explode into existence and dying super novas glow and expand with energy before blinking out of existence in a teeth rattling explosion. It all seems so serene and beautiful from up on the platform, despite the many explosions from the stars.

I look up. In the center of the room I see simple but elegant furnishings. Two spotless white lounge chairs sit opposite of each other. Despite not having any color, they seem to shift, making it look like you're sitting on a cloud.

The lounge chair to the left is vacant but on the other lounge chair sits the Enchantress. Her ethereal beauty captivates me. She is more stunning in person. She radiates an old and ancient energy. Her eyes are the most breath taking part of all. In her eyes you can see the universe shifting.

"Sit down," she says. Her voice is smooth and makes you want to do anything and everything she says. My body feels like complying, but I realize, as much as I need her, I can't let her control me. That would be unwise.

I hesitate then say, "Please excuse me, but I would prefer to stand."

She gives me a curious gaze, "You have a very strong will to resist my words. It's impressive. You may stand or sit, whatever you desire."

"Thank you," I reply.

"Now, we don't have much time to save your true love, so I will skip the pleasantries," she states, "I have watched both you and your prince from afar for quite a while now. I know I must have put you through much pain, and I truly apologise for that, but without the pain I fear you both never would have changed. You both have grown much. To compensate and make up for the pain I have caused you, I will grant you two wishes, one for you, and one for Adam. In Adam's absence I will let you make a wish for him, but I must warn you. I can grant whatever you wish, but if you wish for something for unjust reasons, it will come back to haunt you. I harness the power of good, and evil wishes will be balanced out in the end, so choose your wishes wisely."

I think only for a moment before I plead, "Please help me find Adam. I don't care if it is unjust, I will pay any price to save him."

"Don't worry child," she reassures me, "Showing me that you will do anything to save the one you love, even pay a terrible price, shows true purity in your heart. I will not punish you." I sigh in relief. "Now, all I need is a token of Adam to complete the spell. So you have anything that is strongly connected to Adam's life, an item, maybe a memory?" She asks.

I think for a moment then I realize, "I have this," Out of my apron I pull a rose petal, but not just any rose petal. The one I carry with me anywhere is the last rose petal from the enchanted rose given to Adam by the enchantress. The rose symbolized his life, and carrying it around with me made me feel closer to him wherever I went.

A light shimmers in her eye, "This is perfect," she takes the petal from me and places it in her palm. With her other hand she covers the petal. I see a golden light shine from in between her hands. When she opens her hands I see a beautiful gold compass with a stamped rose design laying in her palm. She places the compass in my hands. "This compass will point to wherever Adam is. Follow it and you will find him. I must warn you though, since this compass is connected by a symbol of his life, if he dies, the compass will not spin. The closer he comes to dying the weaker the connection will be. You must go quickly if you hope to save him. I can already feel him dying. Unfortunately I can't help you more. I wish I could tell you his exact location, but a dark magic obscures my vision."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I rush to the door when I hear the Enchantress's beautiful voice again. "Child, you still have one more wish, if you choose to use it," she reminds me.

I stop dead in my tracks. I can't wish for anything unjust, but I don't feel like I would wish for something like that. I already have everything I need, besides Adam, but the Enchantress already gave me the tool to finding him. What more could I wish for. Then the thought hits me, "I wish you would tell me why you cursed Adam." I turn around and look at the Enchantress and I see the first emotion I have ever seen her make. It looks so sad, like years of cruelty have fallen upon her.

She gives me a small smile, "You are wise beyond your years, child." She sighs and continues, "I have been guardian of your world for many years now. I have watched countless generations of humans, from Adam and Eve to you and your prince. As guardian of your world it is my job to balance the evil that roams your world with good. I've been keeping watch over your kingdom for countless years now. I have watched far too many of cruel, greedy, and deceitful rulers watching over the lands. The would steal, cheat, and murder to fill their heart's foul desires. Then I saw Adam, the young prince. He had lost so much in his life. After his parents died when he was very young, he became isolated and his life fell apart. Even though is father was a self absorbed ruler and his mother a woman who married only for money, he still lost the most important figures in his life. After they died, he wouldn't speak to friends, didn't look for love, had no companionship and no one to look up to. He became angry and arrogant, and though I could've let him wither and die from his mistakes, I saw something in him I didn't see in any of the past rulers. A spark left in his heart that showed me he could change. All he needed was love to ignite the flames. So I placed the curse in him, hoping he could learn to let go of his anger and find someone who truly loved him for him, not for her own desires. I hoped he would find someone to ignite that spark that I saw. In the end, he did find someone, he found you. Your kingdom owes you a great debt for what you did. That, my dear Belle is why I was forced to place a curse on Adam. I hope in time you can learn to forgive me. I only did what I thought was best for Adam and his kingdom. I hope when you find Adam and repeat what I have told you, he will understand, too. Now go, find him, before it's too late."

I stood there, a single tear falling down my face. "Thank you," I whispered. _"I wish he would have told me sooner about all of the suffering he went through. Maybe I could've helped him_," I thought to myself. When Adam and I made it home, we had some serious things to talk about.

The Enchantress flashed me a beautiful smile that filled me with energy and hope, "Good luck, I wish the best for both of you."

I returned the smile and quickly went back through the door from which I came, and the darkness enveloped me once more.


End file.
